itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mac Fights Gay Marriage
"Mac Fights Gay Marriage" is the first episode of the sixth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'. Synopsis Mac pulls out the big guns to protect the sanctity of marriage, while the rest of reaps the rewards of marital bliss. Recap 11:00 AM on a Thursday, Philadelphia, PA After unsuccessfully trying to use Dennis' membership to sneak into a gym, Mac encounters his old friend Carmen (The Tranny) who has undergone surgery to remove her penis. Mac is excited until, he finds out that Carmen is married to Nick. Charlie shares some almonds he found in an alley before Mac barges into the bar outraged that Carmen has married a dude, which Mac declares is a gay marriage. Nobody else sees how that constitutes a gay marriage as one is a girl and the other is a guy. Mac insists that Nick is homosexual, to which the gang correctly states that Mac himself dated her before she got her dick cut off. This opens the argument of marriage and whether it's between two people who love each other or procreation, or if Mac is simply jealous that somebody married Carmen before him. After Mac leaves, Dennis begins to think about his own marital status and his old high school sweetheart Maureen Ponderosa and Dee's old crush Bill Ponderosa. Later at Frank and Charlie's apartment Charlie strains his back to which Frank tries to help but ends up straining his back too. Charlie then makes the suggestion that he and Frank should get married so that he can be put on Frank's insurance and won't have to pay for the chiropractor. Frank is reluctant at first as he does not see how it benefits him. Dee and Dennis get ready to meet Maureen and Bill at Subway, both feeling a little nervous when Dee bails after finding out that Bill has gained a lot of weight since high school and is now married. Maureen and Dennis reconnect, after an awkward conversation about her father's suicide. Mac returns to the gym with a Bible preaching Romans 1:27 to convince Carmen and Nick that their marriage is a sin. Nick counters with an excerpt from Exodus 20:21 and an argument ensues, as to whether Mac is gay or if he's just jealous of Carmen and Nick's marriage. Mac denies both accusations, and leaves defeated. Charlie and Frank go to the courthouse to fill out the papers for their domestic partnership (though Frank contests that he still doesn't see how it's going to be good for him). There, they meet Dennis and Maureen who have just received their marriage license, compared to the mountain of paper work for their marriage. Dennis returns to his apartment and tells Mac about his marriage, eventually telling Mac that he has to move out of the apartment because of his new marital status, citing that Mac never signed a lease and doesn't actually own anything. Dennis closes the door on Mac, effectively turning him out. Charlie and Frank go to the gym to speak to Carmen about their partnership, thinking she would be the expert on gay marriage. After clearing up an argument about who would be the man and woman in their relationship, and not having the other one's dick cut off, Frank and Charlie decide that two dudes getting married would not be gay after all. Mac tries to move into Dee's apartment, but soon discovers that she is having an affair with the married Bill Ponderosa. Dennis is about to go out to meet the Gang when Maureen insists that they watch movies together. When Dennis realizes her flaws (coupled with an aforementioned "dead tooth") he begins to have second thoughts about his marital bliss. To be continued... Alliances *Charlie and Frank - agree to get married to each other for insurance purposes. *Dennis and Dee - meet up with Bill and Maureen Ponderosa respectively. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Brittany Daniel as Carmen * Lance Barber as Bill Ponderosa * Catherine Reitman as Maureen Ponderosa * Windell Middlebrooks as Nick Co-Starring *Adam Harrington as Gym Manager Trivia *Dennis mentions Lethal Weapon 5, a film that he and his friends made which will later be the focus of "Dee Reynolds: Shaping America's Youth". *Though this is not officially a two-part episode, storylines begun on this episode are resolved in the next episode, "Dennis Gets Divorced". The same thing can be said about this season's episodes eight and nine. *Mac's claim about Carmen and Nick's marriage being gay would be illogical - Carmen had her penis removed following her sex change, and so technically, her relationship with Nick would be more straight than gay * For some reason, Carmen is familiar with Charlie - though they never had a scene together in the show before this episode. * "Molto allegro" from Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G minor plays at the end of this episode. * Charlie tells Frank that Dennis and Dee would pull the plug on him if he is incapacitated by a heart attack or stroke. Dennis and Dee will actually be asked to make the decision on pulling the plug on a relative -- in that case, their grandfather Pop-Pop -- in the Season 8 episode "Pop-Pop: The Final Solution". *The Lawyer that is usually seen throughout the series is found walking behind Frank and Charlie when they get their marriage paper information. Quotes : : : Marriage is about procreation, okay? This is gay marriage. (illustrates by taking 2 extension cords and banging them together repeatedly.) That's 2 dudes banging each other, what do you get from that? Nothing! Nothing! : : (sarcastically) That is a very persuasive arguement, you should take your powerful 'extension cord' argument straight to supreme court. : : (holding a Bible) ''Hey, Carmen, I wanna show you something. :'Carmen: Oh, hey Mac. :Nick: What's going on? : : Oh, good, I'm glad you're here too, because this pertains to both of you guys. I am about to do you guys a huge solid. Ready? (Reading from the Bible) "Men with men, committing indecent acts..." (Pointing to Carmen and Nick) Sex in the butt... (Going back to reading from the Bible) "...will receive the due penalty for their perversion." Word of the Lord! :Carmen: What is it you're trying to say, Mac? : : I'm saying that in the eyes of the Lord, your marriage is an abomination, and if you don't get a divorce, you're going to Hell. :Nick: You know, I love people trippin' all the time. Can I see that for a second? : : Yeah, OK, but I'm not trippin'. It's all right there. It's just gonna take you a while to flip through it, because that book is long as shit. :Nick: Oh yeah, I like this one. Exodus 21:20-21? "When a man strikes his slave with a rod so hard that the slave dies, he shall be punished. If, however, the slave survives for a day or two, he is not to be punished, for the slave is his property." : : That's not..that's not what I'm talking about...that's a different...that's not my thing. :Nick: Oh, you sayin' you gonna whoop my black ass with a rod for as long as you like, and as long as I get up after a day or two, we all good. That what you tellin' me? : ''': No, I wouldn't whoop on you with anything, whether you were my slave or not... Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Sweet Dee gags Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes at 11:00 am Category:Episodes on a Thursday